


Focus

by beren



Category: Figure Skating RPF, ice skating rps
Genre: Demons, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night during KOI Stéphane and Johnny have a very peculiar experience which leads them to find out something about Evgeni and their own relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
**Merry Month of Masturbation – Day 15**   
[My MMOM Master List 2010](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/594488.html)   


  


**Title:** Focus  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Ice Skating RPS  
 **Pairing:** Johnny Weir/Stéphane Lambiel  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** semi-explicit sex  
 **Summary:** One night during KOI Stéphane and Johnny have a very peculiar experience which leads them to find out something about Evgeni and their own relationship.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 3,349  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

Johnny woke up when he was half way through undressing Stéphane. He was literally pulling off Stéphane's shirt when his brain clicked back on and went; 'What the hell?'

Stéphane was just standing there watching him with a very absent smile on his face and Johnny froze. He was in Stéphane's hotel room, he was naked and Stéphane was halfway there; the only problem was, the last thing he remembered was going to bed and falling asleep in his own room. He had always liked Stéphane and occasionally entertained the idea of spending some more intimate time with him, but he had never acted on it.

"Stéphane," he said, looking his friend straight in the eye.

Stéphane kept smiling at him and said nothing, so he shook him. There was still no response.

"Oh hell," he said and did the only other thing he could think of; pulling back his hand he slapped Stéphane around the face.

"Ow," Stéphane said, hand going to his cheek, but at last there was some life in his eyes. "Johnny, what did ..?"

It would have been funny the way Stéphane's eyes travelled downwards over his body and opened wide in shock, had the situation not been so incredibly weird in the first place.

"You're naked," Stéphane said in abject confusion.

"I noticed," Johnny replied, putting his hands on his hips, "and you're well on your way too, I just don't know how I got like this."

That caused Stéphane to frown even more.

"I do not understand," was the forlorn response.

"Neither do I," Johnny replied looking around to see if he could see his clothes; "I came to while pulling your clothes off. Last I remember I was in my own room."

He was not in the least bit ashamed of his body, but he felt a little more comfortable when he saw his PJ pants in the corner and could wander over and pull them on.

"I remember going to sleep," Stéphane said, clearly as confused as he was, "and then you slapping me."

It seemed they were on the same page and if Johnny had been in the same state Stéphane had, he could understand how he managed to get from his room to Stéphane's without realising it. The real question was why had they both been all but sleepwalking in the first place.

"Do you think there was something in the food?" he asked in a dubious tone.

Stéphane looked about as sure as he felt, which was not at all.

"Maybe we should wake the others," Stéphane suggested with a shrug.

Everyone was in the same hotel and on the same floor, but Johnny thought about knocking on doors and what they could possibly say and it didn't seem to be a very good idea. Waking up while undressing Stéphane was not something he really wanted to broadcast and skaters were gossips; it would be all over the place by breakfast time. He wasn't worried that someone would leak it to the press, but he really didn't want to deal with the heap of text messages that would undoubtedly arrive in his inbox.

"Do you want to have to explain this?" he asked even as he let himself admire Stéphane's elegant frame just for a little bit.

"You have a point," Stéphane replied and sat down on his bed looking confused.

It really didn't make any sense, but there weren't a lot of places to find answers in the middle of the night.

"Look," Johnny decided, since Stéphane didn't look as if he was going to do anything any time soon, "why don't we just go back to bed and deal with this in the morning? It's too late and I'm too tired to worry."

Stéphane did not look convinced, but he did nod and so Johnny picked up his PJ top, shrugged it on and headed for the door.

"Maybe both of us just need to get laid," he said, trying to make light of it as he went to open the door.

"Maybe," Stéphane replied and actually managed a grin to go with it; "sleep well, mon ami."

Johnny padded back to his room and only realised just as he reached it that he didn't have his card key. With a sinking feeling he wondered if his sleepwalking self had dropped it in Stéphane's room or if he had just not picked it up in the first place. He was never going to live it down if he had to ring down to reception to get someone to let him back into his room. Sighing, he turned and headed back to Stéphane's room and knocked.

"Did I leave my key in here?" he asked sheepishly as Stéphane opened the door.

"Oh," Stéphane said and let him in, "I have not seen it, maybe it is on the floor."

That didn't sound hopeful and ten minutes later they still hadn't found it.

"Shit," was Johnny's reaction when he finally came to the conclusion his key was not in Stéphane's room, "I must have locked myself out."

It was all he needed and he felt like banging his head against the wall.

"Guess I better call down to reception," he said, just knowing that he would have to wait ages and deal with odd looks from whoever was on duty and scathing comments because they didn't think an ignorant American would speak Russian.

He was so not in the mood.

"Stay here," were the words that made him look up at Stéphane in surprise.

"What?" he asked, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Stay here," Stéphane offered again and smiled, "we can say we fell asleep watching a stupid movie and then you will not have to deal with cranky night staff."

Prince Charming to the rescue again; for a moment Johnny wondered why he'd never let himself fall for the adorable Swiss skater.

"Thanks," he said and smiled back; he really needed the sleep.

The bed wasn't huge, but there was plenty of room for two without it being awkward, so Johnny took one side and Stéphane took the other. Like all shows it was a bit insane, so Johnny fell asleep almost instantly, completely wacked from the day they'd had. He woke up the second time while kissing Stéphane with one hand down Stéphane's pants.

"Oh god, don't stop," Stéphane begged when he completely stilled in shock.

It seemed he was the second one to come to his senses this time, but Stéphane sounded so completely needy that Johnny didn't know what to do. This was strange and confusing and he didn't know what had come over him, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant and Stéphane sounded like he might die if he stopped, so Johnny moved his hand experimentally. Stéphane made the most amazing sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan and it was all Johnny needed to egg him on.

Waking up molesting one of your friends was not normal, but when said friend was begging him to continue, it didn't seem fair to leave him hanging. If he was going to do it, he was going to do it properly, so Johnny went back to kissing Stéphane as well as stroking Stéphane's needy cock. Stéphane reacted to sex the same way he reacted to the ice, it seemed, all grace and total focus and Johnny had to draw back just so he could watch as he felt Stéphane's body move. No matter what the rumours said, he had never seen Stéphane like this before, never been able to look at him in the midst of such an intimate act and Johnny was beginning to think he'd been an idiot and missed years of opportunity. Stéphane was breathtakingly beautiful when he skated and he was more so as he gave himself to Johnny's touch.

Stéphane's eyes were closed, he had one hand twisted in his pillow and one in Johnny's hair and Johnny thought he was the picture of need. Stéphane was desperate to get where Johnny was taking him, Johnny could tell, and he wanted to see Stéphane come undone. The closer Stéphane came to the edge, the more little words in French and German slipped from his lips; some were nonsense, some Johnny didn't know, but some had Johnny wondering how long Stéphane had been holding a torch for him as well.

When Stéphane came it was with a small cry and he bucked up into Johnny's hand, all hidden strength and perfect ecstasy. Johnny didn't mind admitting he was captivated and he kept moving his hand, heedless of the mess, just to keep Stéphane going for as long as physically possible. In the end he had mercy and pulled his fingers away, wiping them on the sheets that had long since been pushed down past their waists, but Stéphane did not move for a while longer. Johnny let himself enjoy just looking, wondering what Stéphane would do if he attacked the skin showing between the rumpled t-shirt and PJ pants with his teeth.

"You, mon ami," Stéphane said, finally opening his eyes and looking back at him, "are very talented off the ice as well as on it."

Johnny just smiled at that and then found himself being pushed onto his back with Stéphane coming to rest on top of him.

"I believe it is time for me to demonstrate my skills as well," was Stéphane's mischievous conclusion.

It wasn't as if Johnny was about to complain, but he didn't expect Stéphane to shimmy down the bed. The way Stéphane just pulled down his PJ bottoms without the slightest by your leave and then promptly sucked his cock between those devilish lips had him panting in shock too, as well as desire. Johnny might have forgotten his own name for a little while there, which would have been embarrassing if Stéphane wasn't so damn good. There were blow jobs and there were blow jobs; Johnny had had quite a few in his time, and Stéphane managed to surpass most of them. It turned out Prince Charming had not been joking when he said skills.

His legs were pinned under Stéphane which made moving virtually impossible, so Johnny just wrapped his fingers in Stéphane's oh so soft hair and hung on. It seemed Stéphane's tongue was good for more than languages. When Stéphane eventually let him come, which seemed an inordinately long time after they had started, because Stéphane kept pulling him back from the edge, Johnny saw stars and actually managed to buck Stéphane off of him, his reaction was so strong. He hadn't felt that good in ages and it took him a long time to come down. When he finally opened his eyes it was to see Stéphane lying next to him looking very smug and it made him want to wipe the expression off of his companion's face. If Stéphane wanted to play one-upmanship, Johnny was so there for that game and he lay there for a while contemplating his next move.

The alarm went off far too early the next morning and when Johnny went to move he found out all too distinctly that when you hadn't had sex in a while you strained muscles you'd forgotten you had. He wasn't even sure what time they had gone to sleep and in the clear light of morning he couldn't help wondering what they had been thinking. He had definitely enjoyed it and would be very interested in repeating the experience, but some of their antics had been a bit much for twenty five year olds who had a show to do the next day.

"I think I may have strained my thigh muscles," he complained as he slowly crawled out of bed.

"I think I may have strained more than that," Stéphane replied, moving just as gingerly. "Did we drink something last night?"

Clearly he wasn't the only one feeling just a little bit confused about their encounter.

"I'm going to get someone to let me into my room and then I'm going to shower," Johnny decided, working out a few kinks in his back by picking up his clothes again from where they had been tossed on the floor. "I'll see you at breakfast."

He was going to just walk out after he had pulled on his clothes, but then changed his mind, turned and pecked Stéphane on the cheek. The way Stéphane's face lit up at the move made it so worth the pain in the back of his right thigh that bending caused.

By the time they were through breakfast, Johnny was still trying to work out what could have caused his behaviour the previous night. Waking up while attempting to or actually molesting a friend was not something he usually did. If it had just been him he would have put it down to repressed sexual urges, but Stéphane had clearly been in the same boat he had been. Then there had been their incredibly enthusiastic activities; for while having a wild love affair in some relaxing getaway perhaps, but after a day from hell on a skating show, not so much.

Johnny had been considering mentioning it to Evgeni, but something about the way his friend had smiled at him at breakfast had stopped him. It had also been enough to make him follow Evgeni back up stairs, dragging Stéphane behind him when they had all gathered in the lobby ready to go and Evgeni had excused himself, saying he had forgotten something. When he saw Evgeni go into his room and then Stéphane's and come out with something each time he didn't even think of the consequences he just stepped into the hallway in full view and confronted his supposed friend.

"Ah," Evgeni had the gall to say as he was caught.

Johnny just glared with Stéphane standing behind him. To his surprised Evgeni pulled out his phone and hit quick dial without saying a word to either of them. The high speed Russian of the call was something to do with going on ahead, which appeased Johnny slightly as he realised the other skater was telling the group to go and they would catch up.

"Zhenya," Johnny said as soon as the other man finished the call, "what the fuck is going on."

"Come in," was Evgeni's surprisingly calm response and he indicated his own room, "I will explain."

Johnny was very unhappy, but he followed the other man into the hotel room with Stéphane at his heels.

"What did you take from our rooms?" Stéphane asked, before Johnny could do the same.

"These," Evgeni replied and held up two pendants; Johnny did not recognise the symbols on each of them.

"Did they have anything to do with sleep walking?" Johnny asked, even though he had no idea how they could, unless the Russians really did have the ability to hypnotise people into doing things like the cold war films always tried to make out.

Evgeni actually had the gall to smile at that.

"In a way," Evgeni said simply and sat down, "although that was more to do with me."

Stéphane was frowning hard, which for Stéphane meant very bad things.

"Did you drug us?" Stéphane demanded in a very un-Stéphane like way.

"No," Evgeni replied and folded his arm, which was Russian for calm down, "I merely encourage what you two have been dancing around for years. It was driving me crazy. Do you know what two of you do to each other? After Olympics I decided I could not let you ignore it anymore, so I deliberately invite you both to be on this tour at the same time."

That mostly took the wind out of Johnny's sails because he hadn't expected anything so blunt.

"Why would we be driving you crazy?" he asked, not sure he wanted to admit that Evgeni was right, but needing to know.

"You have been driving many people crazy," Evgeni replied, but he was clearly hedging.

"But why you, Zhenya," Johnny pushed, "and how the hell did you 'encourage' us?"

Evgeni sighed and put the pendants on the nearby table.

"My family," Evgeni finally said, "they are кошмар, um, you would say incubus. Many years in the past, but we still have a touch of the gifts."

At first Johnny thought Evgeni would then laugh and call him out for fooling him, but as the seconds ticked past, Evgeni just sat there.

"You are not joking?" Stéphane finally said it as Johnny refused to do so.

Evgeni shook his head: "No joke."

"You expect us to believe you're a sex demon?" Johnny had just about had enough.

Evgeni just smiled at him and there as something about the other man's eyes that had Johnny caught and then, of all things, he felt his cock stir. When Evgeni blinked it was like Johnny's brain turned back on and he sat down on the bed with a thud.

"Johnny," Stéphane said, sounding worried about him, "are you okay?"

For a few moments Johnny just sat there staring at Evgeni and then he finally looked at Stéphane.

"He's telling the truth," he said, barely able to believe what he was saying, but he had felt Evgeni's power very distinctly.

Stéphane glared at Evgeni.

"Leave him alone," was the very firm demand from his Prince Charming.

"I had to show you," Evgeni defended himself, "or you would not have believed; I will not do it again."

That annoyed Johnny.

"You made us have sex," he accused, the fact he had enjoyed it being neither here nor there.

"I did not," Evgeni said very firmly, "I simply encourage you both to act on what you were already feeling. Yes I push you together, something I usually choose not to do, but I refuse to let you ignore what is between you. You needed swift kick."

It was said openly and honestly and so definitely that Johnny just believed his friend. He looked at Stéphane rather helplessly.

"These let me focus power I have," Evgeni said, waving vaguely at the pendants; "they were under each bed."

Stéphane was clearly as unsure how to react as Johnny was and eventually sat down next to him.

"How long," Stéphane asked, "how long have you not pushed us?"

"Since forever," Evgeni replied and sounded just a little exasperated with them both; "you are both blind."

Johnny remembered everything that had gone through his head the previous night and most of the morning in fact and it kind of washed away his anger. Evgeni had technically abused them both, but he also insisted it was only their own wants being pushed to the surface; it was hard to be really mad at that, especially since he liked the outcome. Well, not the strained muscles, but the fact that Stéphane was sitting right up close to him and seemed to have completely forgotten what little idea of personal space he ever had, was nice.

"Argh," he said more at himself than Evgeni, "I am not forgiving you, Zhenya."

He let Evgeni sweat for a couple of seconds.

"At least not without a nice bottle of champagne and," he looked at Stéphane, "a very large box of chocolates."

That made Stéphane go from anxiously worried to smiling in a heartbeat and it even made Evgeni smile.

"I will have to see what I can do," was the amused response.

Johnny probably should have been wondering that if an incubus could be real, what else was too, but he really didn't want to think that hard. He had more pressing things to worry about, like how the hell he was supposed to skate brilliantly when he had been having mad, passionate sex most of the night.

"You know you could have just told us," he said and put his head on Stéphane's shoulder.

Evgeni smiled a very knowing smile.

"I have noticed," the Russian said as if it was the most obvious thing, "you do not listen so good."

**The End**


End file.
